Heaven's Gift
by Kasumi-chan19
Summary: A male voice is following Hinamori Amu around. She is cursed, she thinks, yet she still strives to find this 'key' he keeps on asking for. Its a key that will change fate, he says. But there is something else that she wants to find more than this key: The identity of this man. For those three words he whispered to her one day had her heart pounding more than ever-I love you.
1. Prologue

**(For those who may have seen this story before, yes I reposted it. I sort of disappeared for a while, leaving many stories unfinished, but now I'm back and I'm going to try my best to keep you guys with updates for at least one of them. ^^)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"I like you, Amu."

Amu stared at the man before her, a thousand different emotions coursing through her body. The most prominent one was disbelief, disbelief that the man she had liked for all her middle school years liked her back. Hidden between that disbelief, though, was also happiness for the same reason.

The girl nervously tucked her pink hair behind her ear, her shyness preventing her from expressing her true feelings. She wanted to scream. She wanted to laugh. And she wanted to hug him. And yet, instead, she stared at her own shoes, trying to calm her reddening cheeks and disperse the awkward atmosphere.

"Th-Thank you," she managed to say. "I-I'm...happy that you feel that way about me…"

"I'm not asking for an answer," he assured her, obviously noticing how uncomfortable she felt. "I just wanted you to know about my feelings."

Amu sucked in a breath, wanting to verbally express her feelings to him as well, but the words were stuck in her throat. He was leaving. She wouldn't see him again for four years.

"Oh, I have something for you." He unzipped a pocket of his backpack and took a small box out. "Here." The blonde placed the rectangular object in her hands. Stepping back, he gestured for her to open it.

Fumbling with the lid in her nervousness, the pinkette felt her cheeks grow even hotter than before as she followed his instructions. When she finally saw what was inside, she almost gasped out loud.

It was a silver lock, decorated with a four leaf clover of many colors. Amu carefully took hold of the chain it was strung on and held it up in the light, immersed by the beauty of this accessory.

She couldn't believe it. She was actually receiving such a beautiful piece of jewellery from the man she admired for all these years. Her mind refused to believe it.

"T-Tadase, this is absolutely beautiful. But it looks so expensive..."

"I'm leaving for America, I want you to have something to remember me by," he explained. His face was smiling, but his eyes told her he was in pain. "You can remember me as a friend."

"N-no!" she stammered, clutching the present in the palm of her hand. "I...To tell you the truth..." Amu fidgeted, her gaze travelling back to her shoes. "I've always liked you too!" The words all came out in one quick breath and the pinkette wasn't even sure if the man had heard her correctly. But all the courage she had mustered up had just been used. There was no way she could repeat it.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up at his face for a split second. That split second was all she needed though for his joyous expression to be embedded in her mind.

Amu couldn't help but smile herself.

"You're not joking or pranking me are you?" he asked.

She could only shake her head. Her lips felt numb.

Before she could react to anything else, Amu suddenly found herself being pulled into his arms. Her cheeks reddened and she struggled for a while but she couldn't deny that she felt a comforting warmth spread through her body from his touch. This was what she had wanted for so many years. And she finally got it.

But today was their last day.

It seemed that reality suddenly smacked her in the face because right then, she was finally aware of her surroundings. They were in an airport. Tadase was leaving and she wouldn't get to see him again.

 _No,_ she told herself. _I want our parting to be a happy one._

Tadase's grip tightened when the boarding call for his flight echoed across the waiting area. He refused to move.

"Tadase," Amu whispered, trying to hold back her tears. "I think that's your flight."

"I know."

He didn't budge.

So the two stood there in an embrace for a while longer, none speaking, but basking in each other's presence. It was when the second boarding call for his flight was called that Amu forced herself to pull back.

"Go," she whispered. "You'll miss your flight."

Tadase's gaze seemed pained at the thought of them parting, but Amu assured him, "I'll wait for you." Yet no matter how happy she tried to be, the smile she gave him was a sad one.

She saw the blond take a deep breath, looking out the window, and then at her.

"Yeah. I promise I'll be back."

* * *

 **So that was the prologue! Hope you liked it and please review! I'd appreciate it! ^o^**

 **The next chapter will be up in a few days!**


	2. Chapter 1

**(I'm updating a day early because why not? XD)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews for the prologue! The story has finally started this chaper! Enjoy~**

* * *

"March 29th…" Amu whispered to herself as she stared at the necklace clutched in her hand. "Happy birthday Tadase." She giggled, raising the lock to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss on the clover. It was warm and sent a strange electrical current to her lips.

The pinkette stared at the pendant in amusement. It was glowing.

Sighing, she shifted under her covers, glancing at the clock to see that it was 12:01 before going back to staring at the glowing clover. It was a strange thing, she thought, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was a matching key somewhere.

Maybe Tadase had it.

Amu closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep as she had school the next morning, and yet her thoughts of Tadase refused to let her do so. She remembered his smile, his laugh, the way his blond hair always fell in front of his eyes... She hadn't seen him in almost a year. It was strange how her time without him seemed to pass by so quickly.

The pinkette sat up, staring at the glass sliding door that led to her balcony. A thick fog had collected on the sides. As she imagined how cold it would be outside, she suddenly felt hot.

Slowly sliding out from underneath the covers, she made her way to her balcony, yearning for fresh air. The cool breeze from outside enveloped and whirled around her. Amu looked up. The moon was glowing a beautiful silver colour, stars flashing in the black sky.

The pinkette took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds, before snapping them open again when a gust of wind blew past her. She shivered, bringing her hands to her mouth. It really was too cold to be out in this weather in her pajamas.

Rushing back into the warmth of her room, Amu found herself lingering at the window, still staring at the sky. She suddenly saw a flash of light. A shooting star.

Instinctively, probably a habit she had developed from when she was a child, she closed her eyes.

"I wish…" She paused, even though she knew exactly what she wanted. "I wish...to meet Tadase again. I wish to see him again, the one I admire, the one I like…"

There was a silence, and she herself broke it by letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Smiling to herself, she slowly reached out towards the window. Her finger seemed to move on its own as it wrote the characters of his name in the fog.

Amu sighed. She looked around her room, washed with the silver moonlight. There was no more she could do now in the middle of the night and she crept towards her bed, careful not to wake her parents. She reached under her pillow, examining the lock necklace once more, smiling to herself.

"Tadase, I'm still waiting for you. I'll always wait for you."

She then closed her eyes, allowing her dreams to take over her consciousness.

* * *

 _He rose his staff, a strong, golden light pouring out from the tip and crashing upon the shadowy figures like a wave. They dissolved._

 _He told me to stay behind him as more shadows came upon us, growling and trying to claw their way past the barrier he had made. Something in my heart told me that I wanted to do something, my hands were itching to release a power I never knew I had._

 _I screamed a name, a name I couldn't make out amidst the buzzing of magic and the roars of our opponents._

" _Amu! It's going to be okay!"_

 _I felt dizzy, the whole world seemed to be spinning around me. Everywhere I looked were shadows and claws and fangs and...black. The light was fading._

 _Falling to my knees, I looked up at the twisted figures, their silhouettes already chilling me to the bone._

 _What were they? What did they want?_

 _I turned my head to see the back of a man. His figure was blurry, but I could see that he was wearing a strange, pale cloak._

 _Who was he?_

* * *

Bright rays of sunlight pierced through Amu's eyelids as she slowly woke from her sleep. Bits of her dream that night still clung to her conscious mind, but there was too little to understand anything of it.

There was a figure in a cloak.

And light.

The pinkette sat up, wincing at the brightness blinding her as she tried to open her eyes. After rubbing them and blinking away the bleariness, she glanced at the clock. It read 7:28.

Yawning, Amu slowly climbed out of bed, making her way towards the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face what seemed to be subconsciously, she wandered back into her room, noticing that what she had written on the glass that night was still there.

The girl smiled to herself, walking towards her closet to change into her school uniform. As she changed, her gaze traveled to her nightstand, where she had left her lock necklace.

It wasn't there.

In panic, Amu ran towards the table, pushing her lamp and the rest of her belongings away in search for the gift.

The pinkette let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar silver chain peeking out from underneath her pillow. She grabbed it, making sure it was whole and intact.

 _Strange,_ she thought. _I'm sure I put it on my nightstand last night..._

Amu dismissed her thought, resuming to changing out of her pajamas. Once she finished that as well as brushing her hair, she stood in front of her mirror, putting on the lock necklace.

She looked towards the sliding glass door again, finding the spot where she had written his name. But this time, she noticed something else.

Her name was there too.

On the other side of Tadase's, Hinamori Amu was written in the fog.

The pinkette slowly walked towards the door, reaching out a hand towards it. Before she could really do anything, though, the voice of her mother calling for her sent her jumping up in surprise.

"I'm coming!"

Amu shook her head. Maybe she had written it there while she was half asleep. That would also explain why she didn't remember her placing the lock back underneath her pillow.

She quickly exited her room, running down the stairs so she could have a least a bit of breakfast before she needed to leave. Managing to finish a piece of toast before the clock's ticking itself seemed to warn her that she was going to be late, she ran to the front door, putting on her shoes and jacket.

"I'm leaving now!" she called.

As Amu walked along the path, she found her hands instinctively draw closer to the lock resting on her chest. She felt more connected, more drawn to it today, perhaps because it was Tadase's birthday.

The lock itself seemed to be acting strange as well. Instead of the coolness of the metal pressing against her skin, it was warm, seeming to buzz with a strange energy.

She looked down at it, wondering if the light was just playing tricks on her eyes or that the crystal clover was actually _glowing_.

Suddenly, the chain seemed to snap, the lock breaking off and falling towards the ground. Amu stopped in her tracks and shot out a hand to catch the necklace before it broke. Just as it landed safely in her palm, a large truck whizzed past in front of her, past the place her feet had almost taken her.

She jumped back.

The pinkette was suddenly aware of her surroundings. She was at a crosswalk, the red hand on the pedestrian crossing signal glowing brightly on the other side.

She had almost been hit.

Amu took a quick step back, bumping into someone in the process. She quickly yelped an apology, calming herself down before staring at the necklace in disbelief. It had saved her. The lock had saved her.

"Thank you," she automatically whispered, even though the act seemed stupid. The pinkette felt the pendant grow hotter in her hand, as if replying.

* * *

"Rima!" she called when she got to school, gesturing for her friend to come closer. "You won't believe what just happened."

"Ooh, what is it?" The blonde approached her, curiosity filling her large eyes. She gave a sigh when noticing Amu's stare at the necklace in her hand, not like it wasn't a normal thing she did. "Tadase again?"

The pinkette nodded eagerly. "The chain broke when I was walking to school. And I almost got hit by a truck."

Rima nodded as if the words her friend had spoken made sense, but as they processed in her mind, she spun around to look her friend in the eye, her brows furrowed.

"Wait, _what_?" Amu was obviously filling the gaps in her explanation in her head and wasn't aware that her friend had absolutely no idea what her words meant. "You almost got hit by a _truck_?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Amu said in what seemed like a daze.

"Why are you not worried about this?"

"The chain broke."

"What? What does this all have to do with Tadase?"

Rima waved a hand in front of Amu's face, her patience only able to handle so much. She always thought her friend was strange, being entranced with a necklace for such a long time, but she was starting to worry that it was doing strange things to her mind.

The pinkette blinked, looking up at her friend.

"It...it broke and stopped me just as I was about to walk into the path of a truck." Amu stared at her with large eyes. "I know it's just a coincidence..." She gently placed the necklace on her desk. "But I'm still really happy."

Rima sighed, giving her friend a look of amusement.

"I think you're too obsessed with that guy. He's been gone for almost a year now, I assumed that you'd get over him soon enough. Or at least stop with all this fantasizing."

Amu sighed as well, staring past her friend with a look of longing. She seemed to be recalling memories.

"I've liked him for three years. A year away from him won't take away my feelings," she answered simply. "I told him I'd wait, and he'll be back in three years."

The blonde nodded in understanding, quickly opening her textbook as the teacher walked in to start class. As the man began his lesson, Amu found herself tuning him out and staring at the window, watching the drops of water collected on the edges slowly drip down the glass.

As she watched them draw shaky lines in the fog, she suddenly remembered what she had seen that morning. The pinkette couldn't remember what it looked like all that clearly, but she knew her name hadn't been written in her handwriting.

But if she had been half asleep, she could've just lazily scrawled it.

"Amu!" her friend suddenly hissed, interrupting her train of thought. When she shot her a look of confusion, Rima jabbed a finger towards the front of the classroom.

The pinkette's eyes followed the direction she was pointing at and suddenly realized that all eyes were on her.

She immediately pushed her chair back and stood up. It made a screeching sound as it moved, the sound uncomfortable to her ears.

"A-Ah I'm sorry, um..." She scrambled to pick up her textbook, searching the page for the place to read before realizing she didn't know where to start. Amu felt her cheeks get hot and, refusing to meet anyone's eye, stared down at her desk. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The teacher sighed, scolding her a bit before giving her the heading to the paragraph quite exasperatedly. She stammered as she read, still recovering from the embarrassment earlier. Falling back in her seat when her teacher had enough and chose another one of her classmates to read, Amu picked up a pencil, twirling it around in her hand.

She had tried to follow along during the lesson after that, but her head once again turned to look towards the window. The pinkette looked outside, seeing the bushes and trees sprouting new leaves, tiny green buds dotting the brown branches. Wind blew outside, sending the branches swaying as much as their flexibility let them.

Amu let out a quiet sigh, turning back to her desk, opening her notebook. The tip of her pencil stood still against the paper for a few seconds before it started sketching something.

That was when Amu heard her name called again.

"Amu," a soft voice whispered.

She turned to her right, getting ready to shoot Rima a glare. The blonde was staring intently at the teacher, pretending she hadn't done anything. Was she trying to play a prank? The pinkette tried to get her friend's attention, but wasn't doing so well as they were pretty far apart and she had no way of getting her attention without being noticed.

Amu had to wait through the boring lesson, letting out a sigh of relief when the familiar sound of the bell rang through her ears. She quickly gathered her books, standing up and facing Rima with an annoyed look.

"Don't do that in the middle of class," she said. "It's creepy."

Her friend turned to her with a confused expression.

"Don't do what?"

The pinkette bent down, looking at her in the eye and trying to find any hint of a smile on her features. She found nothing.

 _Wow, she's good._

"You know very well what I mean." Amu flicked the blond on the forehead. "Maybe I'll do it to you next time. You sounded like a ghost or something."

Rima rose her hands up, claiming innocence. She stared at her with large eyes.

"I didn't do anything."

Amu furrowed her brows.

"But I'm sure it came from my right..." She stared back at her desk, then at Rima's.

Her friend sighed.

"Are you sure it wasn't just one of your weird hallucinations of Tadase again?" she asked. "Its possible."

The pinkette froze, thinking back. The voice _had_ seemed to be quite deeper than Rima's.

"Hey, I'm not that crazy," she said despite her thought. "Sure I like him, but not to that extent."

"Oh really now."

Amu slapped her lightly on the head, receiving a few giggles from her friend in reply. After exchanging looks of annoyance and amusement, they ended up laughing together.

The next few classes went by fairly quickly in contrast to the first one, possibly because Amu dozed off a couple of times, and before she knew it, the lunch bell rang. She stood up, stretching and trying to hold back a yawn. She hadn't gotten enough sleep that night.

Rima came up to her, asking if they could go to the roof to eat. The pinkette nodded.

When they were on their way out the door, their teacher called out to them, needing to talk to the blond for a while. The two exchanged nervous glances before the one needed told her to go ahead and that she'll catch up.

"I'll see you there, then."

Amu stepped into the hallway, making her way to the flight of stairs that led to the roof. It was strange how the place was always empty. She had expected crowds of people the first time she had been up there. Now it was her and Rima's little secret spot. There was no one to bother them there.

When she opened the door, she felt a rush of cold air blow past her, flinching at the sudden change in temperature. After pulling her sweater tightly around her, the pinkette stepped outside, seeing large white clouds floating in the sky. It was probably too cold for _anyone_ to want to eat lunch out on the roof, which explained the deserted state of the area, but she liked the cold sometimes.

Amu leaned over the railing and looked down at the school yard. A group of students were playing soccer in the field, a couple of people standing on the side cheering them on. She could hear their shouts and cheers.

Taking a deep breath, the pinkette closed her eyes, allowing the wind to caress her hair, sending it flying in one direction. Its whistling could be heard clearly in her ears, sending a calming feeling through her body.

"Amu."

It took her awhile to open her eyes and actually reply, due to the incredibly relaxed state she had been in, yet when she turned around to mention how quick her friend had caught up, she was met with nothing but a few leaves being tossed around by the wind.

"Rima?"

"Amu," the voice, which the pinkette now realized was deep, whispered once more.

It was a man's voice.

Amu spun around in panic, scanning the whole entire area three times. No one was there. She looked again, her hand instinctively reaching for the lock that hung on a chain around her neck. It was warm, seeming to be sending waves of soothing heat into her body, calming her down quite a bit.

Still, she slowly made her way closer to the door, checking all the different directions before taking each step.

"Amu."

His voice was soft, weak, like he could hardly project it at all. This was the same voice she had heard in class that morning.

"Who are you?" she called out.

The echo of her voice was the only reply.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and please review! The next update date is on my profile, so go there if you want to know when to expect it! :)**

 **Also, I want to apologize for the messed up chapter numbers. I have a prologue, but I'm too lazy to come up with titles for chapters, so the chapters are going to be like [2. Chapter 1], [3. Chapter 2], etc. Sorry! .-.**


	3. Chapter 2

**As scheduled, here's chapter 2! :D**

* * *

The door behind Amu suddenly flew open, causing her to jump back in surprise and panic.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. The teacher needed me to…" Rima trailed off when she saw the look of complete fear on her friend's face, approaching her with a look of worry. "What's wrong, Amu?"

The pinkette, with her widened eyes, scanned the roof again before speaking.

"There's someone here," she said softly, her words shaking in her worry. "I heard a voice, a man's voice, just a few seconds ago."

Rima now also had a look of worry on her face, stepping closer to her and asking, "Did you see him?"

She shook her head.

They both looked around nervously and then turned to meet each other's eye. It seemed they could read each other's minds, as both nodded and made their way into the building without a sound, letting the door slam shut behind them as they half walked, half ran down the stairs.

In the end, they ate in the cafeteria, huddled in a corner away from the other groups of students who were significantly louder than they were. Amu told her best friend exactly what happened, though she left out her suspicion that she had heard the voice in the classroom as well. It had probably just been classmates near her whispering and she had mistook a word they said for her name. Or she could just possibly accept the fact that she had been fantasizing about Tadase.

"Do you recognize the voice at all?" Rima asked her after hearing her explanation. "He knows your name, so you probably know him right?"

The pinkette put her head in her hands, letting out a deep breath.

"I really don't know. The voice was too quiet. It could've been anyone," she said in frustration. "And there wasn't anyone on the roof." Before any words could escape her friend's open mouth, she added, "And I'm sure I heard it right. I was the only one on the roof, too."

Rima took a deep breath, staring at her friend in the eye with a serious expression on her face. "Look, just please, please be careful and try not to go anywhere alone. This is _scaring_ me."

Amu nodded rather solemnly.

"We can walk home together today," her friend offered. "No, _we're walking home together today,"_ she corrected. "I can't leave you alone."

"Thank you."

The pinkette stared at her, suddenly incredibly thankful and glad she had such a good friend. Rima was petite, with long wavy blond hair cascading down her back, and incredibly shy, and yet she was always acting strong and standing up for her.

She smiled.

"Thank you, Rima," she repeated.

"Hey, it's no problem. What happened was really creepy." Though her reply was casual, the pinkette could see that a slight blush had tinted her cheeks and she avoided eye contact, probably embarrassed at how thankful Amu seemed to be.

"No really," she insisted. "I'm surprised you even believe me."

"Why would you lie?" she asked simply.

Amu smiled, and Rima gave a shy smile back.

"You're an amazing friend, you know that?"

"Of course."

They both laughed.

* * *

 _A group of people huddled around me, facing outwards to millions of shadowy figures. Light and what seemed to be electricity was flying everywhere, as well as strange gusts of wind swirling around us._

 _I scanned the area around me. Trees stretched out in every direction, as far as the naked eye could see. We were in a forest._

 _The shadows charged at us, sharp claws and fangs stretching out dangerously near my protectors' necks before dissolving at the contact of light or whatever was being thrown at them. I watched each figure of darkness open its mouth, giving out a silent scream of agony before disappearing._

 _The people around me were showing obvious signs of exhaustion, their movements faltering as their knees were on the verge of giving away._

 _I wanted to help them and I reached a hand out towards the figure in front of me. She turned her head, as if wanting to look back at me. I caught a glimpse of long wavy hair through the piercing rays of light._

 _"Amu!"_

What?

 _"Amu!"_

 _I looked around, but no one was there. I was alone. The group of people were gone, the shadows had disappeared, the trees as well. I was trapped in a suffocating darkness._

 _"Wh-What?" I called weakly._

 _"Amu!"_

* * *

"Hm? What?" Amu jerked awake when she realized her friend had been calling for her. She looked around, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

She took in the strange curtains on both sides of her separating her from the rest of the room, the white walls. Amu recognized all of this. She was in the infirmary.

The pinkette blinked a few times to get rid of the bleariness of her vision and scanned the area, seeing Rima staring at her with large eyes in relief. She then looked down, seeing that she had been laid under the white, scratchy covers of the infirmary beds.

Her hand instinctively moved to the spot on her chest where the lock always hung over, giving a soft sigh in relief when the familiar warm metal met her fingertips.

 _How did I get here?_

Amu was suddenly aware of her throbbing skull, putting a hand on the side of her head to somehow ease the pain.

 _What happened?_

"Amu?"

"Hm? Yeah?" she answered distractedly, wincing when she tried to turn her head to meet her friend in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Rima asked, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "You just suddenly seemed to faint in class and everyone was panicking. The nurse said that it may be sleep deprivation..." she trailed off, letting out a breath that she seemed to be holding. "Have you not been sleeping well lately?"

Amu cocked her head to the side in confusion. She didn't believe she had been having trouble sleeping at all. It had only been last night that she was, and that was solely due to the fact that it was Tadase's birthday.

She shook her head.

"I've been completely fine."

Rima stared at her in confusion.

"Really?"

The pinkette nodded.

"But...why would you suddenly...?" Rima put her head in her hands, obviously frustrated and worried about her friend's health. "The nurse said that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with you, only sleep deprivation..."

Amu avoided her friend's stare, looking out the window.

"I'm really sorry this is happening. First the voice, now this," Rima said. "Anyway, just try to rest and get more sleep."

She nodded, turning back around to face her.

"Did I just suddenly _faint_?" she asked, not quite understanding the reason for the sudden lack of energy her body had.

"Yeah. The teacher was talking and you were standing up to throw something away but you just suddenly collapsed."

Amu climbed out from underneath the covers, stumbling a bit due to the pain in her head that hadn't seemed to subside. She sighed, and Rima suggested that they go home and let her rest, in which she received a nod to.

The two girls walked towards the door to exit the infirmary, informing the nurse of their parting before they did so. She asked if Amu was okay, more than enough times, before allowing them to leave.

"You don't feel...nauseous or dizzy or anything right?" Rima asked when they sauntered out of the school grounds.

Armu gave a sigh.

"I'm completely fine. Stop worrying, Rima." She smiled. "You're too nice sometimes."

A faint pinkish color appeared on the said girl's cheeks, and the pinkette laughed when she noticed it.

The two then began to chatter about useless things, soon diverging into Amu constantly teasing Rima about one of their classmates whom had a crush on her. Nagihiko, his name was. He was a man with long, dark hair, one who happened to bug her friend a lot. The blonde refused accept his confession, yet Amu knew how flustered she was when near him or even seeing him.

"Do you wanna come inside?" the pinkette offered when they got to her house. "My parents aren't home just yet, but I'm sure they won't mind."

"Sure."

After taking their shoes off at the front door, the two made their way to Amu's room upstairs, where they sat on her bed. The pinkette quickly glanced at her balcony door, relieved to see that the fog that morning had disappeared. She didn't want her friend to see Tadase's name written on the glass.

And the other name...she didn't want to worry about that right then.

"Do you want anything to drink? Any snacks?

Rima shook her head. She sauntered over to her desk where she began her search of anything embarrassing or interesting of Amu's. The pinkette watched her silently, suddenly at a loss for what to say.

"Have you started that project we got yesterday?" the blond asked, picking up one of her novels and flipping through it.

"Oh, yeah. A little bit." Amu stepped closer and watched her friend go through her stuff, eyeing all the items she took in case there was something that she preferred not to be seen by anyone other than herself. "Actually, I was spending my whole day yesterday finishing that math homework. It was brutal. There was—

Rima suddenly snickered, interrupting her.

"Why would you write something like this?" she asked in amusement. " _Its me_ ," she read.

"Huh?"

Amu looked over her friend's shoulder to see that she had flipped to a page of her notebook. It was faint, but she could make out some words scrawled at the top in pencil.

"Oh, was Ami snooping around in your room again?"

Her little sister wasn't the type to do such a thing. There was no way Ami would try to prank her like that.

"I don't think she..." Amu reflected on her thoughts, reminding herself that the action was still possible, and quickly corrected herself. "Maybe. I'm gonna check with her when she's home."

"Its hard to believe such an innocent little kid would do such a thing though," she ended up adding, laughing uneasily.

Rima didn't say any more, and the two moved on to trying to finish some of their homework. It'd be a lie to say that they got only a little off task.

Once they found themselves relatively done with their work, Rima said that it was best for her to go home. Amu offered to let her stay for dinner but she declined.

After seeing her off at the door, the pinkette went back up to her room, determined to complete more homework. But the minute she got to her desk, her attention was immediately captured by the pink notebook Rima had been flipping through earlier.

It was a diary.

She picked it up, examining it, never remembering to own such a thing. She opened it to the first page.

The words 'Its me' were still there, clear as ever.

She turned the page.

"March 29th, 2010...?" she read aloud.

That was back when she was eleven. Had she written in this then?

She looked down the page to see a diary entry written in shaky handwriting.

* * *

 _Today was Tadase's birthday! I finally managed to give him those cookies I made with Nadeshiko the other day! In all honesty I thought they turned out horrible and ugly, with burnt sides and deformed shapes, but he accepted them with a huge smile! I'm so happy!_

 _We planned out a group outing to celebrate but coincidentally, everyone but me and him had something 'urgent'. It had to be the best day of my life, because there I was, celebrating my crush's birthday with him at an aquarium_ alone _._

 _Now everything was going fine until a certain dark haired man came along, interrupting our date for his amusement. I still don't understand why he always bothered me. He was_ fouryears _older, it didn't make sense._

 _Anyway, he came up to us and started to playfully throw some of that beautiful, dark magic he possessed at Tadase, which resulted into a small fight in the forest outside. It sort of ruined my day. Sort of. But I hadn't seen that mysterious man in about a week, and a strange part of me told me I had been worried._

 _But Ikuto ended up teasing me again, treating me like the little kid I didn't want to be. And he just suddenly disappeared, as quickly as he had come._

 _That habit always annoys me. I don't know if I should worry about him or not. Maybe he thinks I never notice when he leaves. But I do. Every time. And it's stressful since I know he's got family issues and I always worry about him when I don't know where he is._

 _Maybe I care too much, but I can't help it. How am I supposed to ignore him?_

 _Oh, and he came by my house again tonight, coming through my balcony as always. He said that he owed me for the ice cream he had caused Tadase and I to drop earlier today, and handed me a huge bag of popsicles and other frozen treats (Which are still currently melting under my bed because I don't know how to explain to my parents where I had got them from)._

 _But to be honest, I found his actions sort of funny. And almost cute._ Almost. _It was probably his way of apologizing for his actions._

 _I was happy._

* * *

Amu stared at the page in shock, eyes widening with each word she read. She willed herself to believe the diary was her sister's, that maybe the nine year old girl had decided to write some story in it, but she could only do so much.

The pinkette turned the page, her chest tightening when she saw another date written at the top, followed by yet another entry.

 _March 30th, 2010,_

 _I saw Ikuto again today. He saved me, actually. Its really strange how he can sense when I'm in danger, I think this has been the third time already—_

"Amu?"

The said girl dropped the book, turning towards the door where her little sister stood.

"Ami?"

"That's my diary!" The little girl pointed at the pink object that had just fell on her desk. "It's brand new! Mom just bought it for me yesterday!"

Ami ran inside, grabbing the diary and holding it against her chest as if protecting it. She looked at Amu with large, teary eyes, and she immediately felt guilty about looking. And yet she knew there was no way she would've known that it belonged to her little sister. Why would it be in her room, on her desk then?

Armu opened her mouth to speak, but saw Ami opening the diary.

"No! Um, I—

She suddenly nodded, as if satisfied, and closed the cover.

"Please don't take it again."

Amu seemed to freeze for a moment, her brain taking a while to process what had just happened. Diary entries were written in there. Did her sister not notice them? Or were they her's to start with?

"Wait," she called, but her sister was already out the door.

Amu gave a frustrated sigh, her mind unable to understand anything right then. What was happening to her? How could those entries just disappear? And if her sister hadn't written them, who had? She turned to look at her balcony door, remembering how she found her name written on it that morning.

Were those two strange things connected somehow?

And there was also that voice on the roof. That strange voice on the roof that was calling for her. He had been in the classroom as well.

She was going crazy.

There was obviously something wrong with her. She couldn't accept that any of this was actually happening to her. It just wasn't _possible_.

It just wasn't.

How could someone be writing things on her window? How could something be written in a diary and then disappear as if it had never been there? How could there be a voice whispering her name by her ear without a mouth for it to come from? How did he know her name?

Amu sat on her bed, putting her head in her hands and giving a frustrated sigh. She didn't know what was going on anymore. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe everything had an obvious explanation but she just couldn't see it.

She just couldn't understand anything any more.

* * *

 **So Ikuto's finally been introduced! ^^ I hope you liked it and please review!**

 **The next chapter may come in a bit late because I'm really busy these few weeks, but I'll try my best!**


End file.
